1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plates and a backlight modules and, particularly, to a light guide plate for direct-type backlight module and a direct-type backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are thin, lightweight, long lasting, and consume little power, they are extensively used in a variety of electronic devices. However, liquid crystal displays are not self-luminescent, therefore, backlight modules are typically required. Generally, backlight modules can be categorized as either direct-type backlight modules or edge-type backlight modules. Because direct-type backlight modules can provide high illumination in comparison with edge-type backlight modules, direct-type backlight modules are more widely employed in numerous applications.
A light guide plate for direct-type backlight module according to a related art includes a top light output surface, a bottom surface opposite to the light output surface and at least one side connecting the bottom surface and the top light output surface. At least one of the bottom surface and the top light output surface includes a center and a plurality of scattering dots. The scattering dots are arranged at random. However, a light source, for example, a point light source, usually emits column-shape lights and the light guide plate is in square or rectangle form. Therefore, the light output from the light guide plate is not uniform, thereby reduces the uniformity of illumination of the direct-type backlight module.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a light guide plate and a direct-type backlight module using the same that have improved uniformity of illumination.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present light guide plate and direct-type backlight module, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.